pyroenterprisesfandomcom-20200214-history
Splatoon: Splashdown
Splatoon: Splashdown is the sequel to the critically acclaimed shooter Splatoon, this time co-developed by Pyro Enterprizes. The game retains similar characteristics to the original, but also introduces several new mechanics. Gameplay The gameplay is largely similar to its predecessor, but with new mechanics added in to spice up matches. New Mechanics Grinding By jumping on a railing or similar object in humanoid form, players can grind down the rail while moving and shooting. Typically, any objects that players can pass through in squid form can be utilized for grinding. Tricks While jumping off of a ramp in squid form, players may press one of the shoulder buttons to perform a trick similar to the Mario Kart series. Once a trick has been performed, players will create a small explosion of ink upon hitting the ground. Multiple tricks can be chained together in order to increase the size of the explosion. Plumbing Spread throughout most maps are various types of pipes connected to a central source, which spread water through the map. By shooting enough of one color of ink into the source (or into various Vents attached to the plumbing), the pipes will begin to distribute that color of ink instead of water, giving one team an advantage. Typical results of capturing a map's plumping include easy access around the map and an instant ink resupply for the controlling team. Characters Inklings Strange, squid-like creatures made entirely of ink, Inklings act as the player characters in the Splatoon series. They can be customized with various hair colors, hairstyles, skin and eye colors, and clothing, as well as their vast repertoire of ink-based weaponry Krakina An older Inkling who has become disillusioned with her race, deciding to "clean up" the issues that they themselves refuse to take care of. As such, she has essentially gone rogue, and has modified her body to generate water instead of ink. Krakina is the primary antagonist of Hero Mode, but also makes a playable appearance in Vs. Krakina matches. Sheldon A horseshoe crab who has pretty much been working with machinery since day one. While his eyesight has weakened because of this, it has given him a great amount of skill with weaponry. He runs a shop in Booyah Base, selling various weapons to players. Crusty Sean This shrimp is pretty much the master of footwear in Inkopolis. He started off as a shoe collector, but his collection eventually grew so huge that he began selling off extra pairs of kicks. Don't worry- that's a jacket he's wearing, not breading. Jelonzo While he may not be a native speaker of the Inkling language, Jelonzo seems to have a deep connection with the younger denizens of Inkopolis. Perhaps it's because of his impeccable fashion sense- after all, he does own Booyah Base's clothing store. Annie and Moe A shy anemone girl who spends most of her time hidden away in her apartment, making handmade hats for her store in Booyah Base. She's really nice if you get to know her... Oh, and the clownfish is Moe. Moe's a jerk. Nobody likes Moe. Marco A sea slug of the Umbraculum genus, Marco's new to Inkopolis and likes entertaining the younger denizens with his tall tales of far-off lands. To the older Inklings, he also sells "foreign weapons", which have more varied and bizarre stats than the ones Sheldon sells. Spyke A street urchin both figuratively and literally. Constantly on the hunt for his favorite food, Super Sea Snails, he will either unlock gear abilities or randomly re-roll them in exchange for one. Just don't get on his bad side and refuse him one... Callie and Marie The famous Squid Sister duo, the most popular idol singers in Inkopolis. Not only do they host concerts and the daily news broadcasts, but they also run the Splatfest events and the new Daily Event matches. These two truly have their work cut out for them! Modes A notable difference between the original Splatoon and Splashdown is that modes are no longer divided between Regular and Ranked matches. Instead, players may selected Regular or Ranked prior to selecting the mode, similar to online matches in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Turf War Players are divided into two teams of four, each team assigned its own ink color. Teams must attempt to splatter their ink around the arena avoiding enemy shots along the way. After the timer reaches 0, Judd calculates what percentage of the arena is covered in each team's ink. The team with the highest percentage of coverage wins the round. Splat Zones This match type revolves around a central "zone," which players must attempt to cover in ink with a five minute timer. Once a team has covered a majority of the zone in their ink, the zone is "captured" and a countdown begins. The opposing team must try to capture the zone in the same manner. The first team who holds the zone for a total of 100 seconds or has the least amount of time left to hold the zone wins the match. However if one team has held it for a while, but the other team captures it, the team that used to hold it will get a few more seconds added to their countdown timer. This penalty depends on how low your countdown timer is. Tower Control In Tower Control, two teams of four Inklings fight to control a central Tower. The Tower is a tall, blue structure with a grate platform for players to stand on. When a player reaches the top of the Tower and sprays it with ink, it will begin moving on a rail toward enemy territory. If the player standing on the Tower turns into a squid (thereby falling through the grate), falls off the platform, or gets killed, the Tower will begin moving rapidly back to the center. Because of this gameplay element, the player on the Tower is a constant target and must be guarded by teammates on the ground. Inklimination Match Inklimination Matches are similar to Turf War matches, but each player possesses their own unique spawn point as opposed to a shared group spawn. Unlike the normal spawn point, these smaller spawns can be coated in enemy ink. To win an Inklimination Match, one team must coat all of their opponent's respawn point in ink, thereby rendering them ineffective. Once all spanw points are covered up, they must turn their attention to the remaining opponents and splatter them all to win. However, blocked spawn points may be restored by ink of the same team. Pacifist Turf War Pacifist Turf War is judged similarly to the normal Turf War, but all weapons are inaccessible. Instead, players now leave trails of ink in squid form, meaning that the game becomes faster and more athletically-based. Vs. Krakina A 4-on-4-on-1 versus mode where a ninth player takes the role of Krakina, the antagonist of the new Hero Mode. Krakina utilizes the player's equipped weaponry, but creates water with her attacks instead of ink, and has massively increased abilities to compensate for not having teammates. If less than 50% of the map is covered in ink by the end of the match, Krakina wins. If more than 50% is covered, victory goes to the team that covers the most ground. Ice Rush Players start at the ends of a map alongside a large fish frozen in ice. The objective is to transport the ice cube from the end of the map to the center, where a large heater is placed. The ice cube cannot be moved normally unless it is on ink of its team, so players must create a path of ink to slide the cube to the heater. Maps TBA Weapons Weapons are divided into three types: Primary, Secondary, and Special. '' The following table is sortable. Click a heading to sort. '' List of Weapons in ''Splatoon: Splashdown'' |- |.52 Gal |Launcher |Splash Wall |Killer Wail |2 |100 |- |.96 Gal |Launcher |Sprinkler |Echolocator |8 |3000 |- |Splattershot |Shooter |Burst Bomb |Bomb Rush |2 |100 |- |Splattershot Jr. |32/100 |75/100 |32/100 |Shooter |Splat Bomb |Bubbler |- |Splat Charger |Charger |Splat Bomb |Bomb Rush |2 |100 |- |Aerospray MG |Quickshot |Seeker |Inkzooka |8 |4000 |- |Aerospray RG |Quickshot |Ink Mine |Inkstrike |15 |9000 |- |Blaster |Launcher |Disruptor |Killer Wail |7 |1700 |- |Blowbrush |Sprayer |Cuttlebeacon |Inkstrike |4 |1000 |- |Inkbrush |Slasher |Sprinkler |Inkstrike |8 |4500 |- |Penpoint |Slasher |Suction Bomb |Kraken |9 |3600 |- |E-Liter 3K |Charger |Burst Bomb |Echolocator |18 |12000 |- |L-3 Nozzlenose |Launcher |Disruptor |Killer Wail |10 |5800 |- |Wave Rider |Roller |Blotter |Camoflage |12 |6200 |- |Sneaker Sniper |Charger |Point Sensor |Camoflage |15 |7500 |- |Splat Roller |Roller |Suction Bomb |Killer Wail |2 |100 |- |Broadstroke V4 |Slasher |Ink Mine |Squidoken |12 |6500 Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Pyro Enterprises Category:Shooters Category:Ports